


Just like a hawk's.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkward Midorima Shintarou, Fashion Show, M/M, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Model Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Modeling</p><p>Midorima is secretly glad that his sister dragged him to the fashion show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a hawk's.

 White lights flashed everywhere as photographers scrambled to snap photos, some arguing over who would get to stand in the best spot. There were copious amounts of clothing patterns as well—stripes, plaid, leopard-print, sequined, denim, and polka-dots. The crowd  _oohed_  and  _aahed_  at every new entry onstage.

And in the midst of it all was an excited little girl and her very annoyed older brother. 

"Onii-chan, look!" Yumi squealed. "It's KAZU!"

Midorima narrowed his eyes, glancing at the new model on the catwalk. He had on a flamboyant outfit, much like the other models, and sunglasses, which Midorima found ridiculous since they were indoors. "I don't see what the fuss is all about."

His sister sighed loudly, shouting over the roar of the crowd at Kazu's appearance. "He debuted last month, and he's already the most popular model here!  _And_  he's your age." She turned back around to watch the model intently, snapping pictures on her phone. "After the show, can I please please  _please_  try to find him? I want his autograph!"

Midorima wavered. He needed to get home as soon as possible to start his biology report, and his stock of lucky items was running short, so he would need to resupply soon. But Yumi was looking up at him hopefully, her bright viridescent eyes mirroring his own. "Fine," he relented, resisting the urge to ruffle her hair when a huge smile spread across her face. "I will wait outside the building."

"Thank you, thank you!" Yumi jumped up and down, wrapping her arms around her brother. "I'll try to get one for you too."

"That is unnecessary," Midorima huffed, adjusting his glasses. He regretted agreeing to bring Yumi (but how could he refuse?) to the annual Tokyo Glam Fashion Show, which she had wanted to attend since two years ago. This year, they were lucky enough to win tickets, much to Midorima's dismay.

After another agonizing thirty minutes of squinting at the flashing lights and shaking his head at the overly conspicuous outfits, it was finally over. He almost hightailed it out of the arena, but as an older brother it was only natural for him to hold his sister's hand until they were freed from the pushy crowd. Once outside, he sighed in relief.

"The models should be out back," Yumi said, searching for Kazu, or whatever his name was. "Wait for me here, Onii-chan!" And with that she took off, along with a mob of other young girls. Midorima sat down on a nearby bench to wait, flipping open a book. He began to read.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Midorima continued to read, letting himself become lost in the plot as groups of girls passed by, sighing and chatting dreamily about the show and the models. He didn't pay much attention when a person approached him, stopping in front of the bench.

"Mind if I sit?" A male voice asked.

"Go ahead," Midorima replied absently, his eyes following the lines of text closely. 

"Thanks," the voice said happily, promptly plopping down next to him, a little too close for comfort. Midorima cast a sideways glance at the man, irritated at his proximity, when his jaw inadvertently dropped open.

It was the model that is sister and many other girls were drooling over, sitting casually next to him on a bench in the middle of town, where many fans were prowling around the vicinity. Even though he had changed out of his modeling outfit and was now wearing a casual orange tank top and cargo shorts, he was still famous. What if he were caught?

The model—Kazu?—glanced over, sensing Midorima's stare. He smirked, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. "So you remember me." It was a statement, not a question.

Midorima could feel himself flush slightly, not wanting the model to think he was another groupie. And he was a  _male_ , for God's sake. "My sister forced me to come here," he mumbled, turning back to the book. Suddenly, the novel was plucked out of his hands, the pages dangling in the air. "What-?" he whipped around, coming face-to-face with that smirk once again.

"Whatcha reading?" The model flipped the novel over to look at the title. He read it out loud. " _H is for Hawk_?" He turned towards Midorima, head tilted. "You like hawks?"

"...It's my lucky item for today." He answered shortly. Kazu burst out laughing, irking Midorima. "Wait, what?" he said in between snorts. "You  _believe_  in that stuff? You look so prim and proper; I'd never have guessed!"

"I always do everything humanly possible..." Midorima huffed, but then trailed off, unsure of what to call the model. "Is Kazu your real name?"

Kazu(?) paused, seeming surprised that Midorima knew his name. "Somewhat," he replied, handing the book back. He had kept his finger on the page that Midorima was on. "It's my nickname. My full name is Takao Kazunari. And you?"

"Midorima Shintaro." He said, accepting the novel. Takao grinned, reaching to take off his large sunglasses and outstretching a hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you."

He was planning to shake his hand, get up, and look for Yumi without giving Takao another thought. He really was. But then he looked into Takao's eyes.

They were sharp and clear, framed with lashes the same shade as his expertly styled raven-black hair. His irises were a color Midorima had never seen before, a mix between pale ice-blue and sterling silver. The inky pupils were boring into him, seeming to grasp all of the man's surroundings at once. Just like a hawk's.

Midorima shook Takao's hand dumbly, unable to tear his gaze away from those keen eyes. "Wait, Midorima?" Takao wondered aloud, withdrawing his hand and placing it on his chin thoughtfully. "I remember a fan who came up to me to get my autograph. Midorima Yumiko? Was that your sister?" He nodded silently. A wide smile spread across Takao's face, so bright it put the sun to shame. "I should've guessed! You guys look just like each other!"

Takao winked. "She was pretty cute."

"She's quite smitten with you," Midorima said weakly. "She would be happy to hear that."

Takao laughed again, shaking his head. "Nah, she doesn't really  _like_  me. Fans are like that. And I wouldn't go out with her; not interested." Midorima didn't know whether to be offended or relieved. 

Takao abruptly stood up, checking his watch. "Well, I better go. My manager's gonna kill me." Midorima nodded, keeping his eyes on his book, trying to calm the urge to reach out and grab Takao's hand. Suddenly, that very hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, the area of contact seeming to burn at his touch. Takao leaned in close, next to his flaming ear. 

"I _am_ , however, interested in her older brother." He whispered, pulling back just as quickly as he swooped in. He winked and waved, as Midorima just sat there, dumbstruck. "See ya around,  _Shin-chan!_ " he trilled, walking away.

Midorima would never admit to Yumi, who bounded up to him happily minutes later and handed him an autographed hawk plush, that he spent hours that night searching the internet for Takao's contact information.


End file.
